


The Task Left Undone

by alicecrow6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, He joins Young Justice, He's this close to just bitchslapping Harry, It's not working, M/M, Smart Harry Potter, Superhero Harry Potter, The sorting hat is a tired parent, Tired Harry Potter, he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6
Summary: Harry could not allow the diary to roam free, not when so many innocents could be killed. Not when it was his fault it was here in the first place. He would just have to wait a little while longer to go home. And if he happened to save a few muggles on the way, well who was going to stop him? It wasn't like there was a statute of secrecy here. Though if someone called him a goddamn superhero one more time he was going to flip.Featuring 12 year old Harry and his nemesis the Diary.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Harry Potter, Sorting Hat & Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

When Harry first learned of Ginny Weasley’s fate he had been sneaking around with Ron, invisibility cloak thrown over them as they tried to creep closer in order to hear the teachers. ‘her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever’ written onto the walls with blood. It was a chilling image that made Harry all the more unnerved. Nonetheless, he pushed it away and went onward. His best mate’s sister was in danger, he couldn't let her die.

When it was shown once again by Lockhart that all adults were useless. Harry knew that he had to do things on his own.

Into the chamber he went, a coward at his back and a loyal companion by his side. It was almost inevitable that Lockhart would try to betray them. Just another example of how absolutely scummy grown-ups could be, just another instance that hammered in how he could only depend on himself and his friends.

The rocks fell and further into the breach he went. Alone this time.

When he saw Ginny’s body lying on the dirty ground with a boy a few years his senior looking down at her he knew that something was about to go wrong.

And what do you know? He was absolutely right.

He quickly wrapped himself up in the invisibility cloak and fled. Unfortunately, he tripped and fell, revealing himself to the basilisk. Then Fawks decided to show up which was nice. The phoenix blinded the beast, letting Harry now safely see his opponent. 

He hid in the pipes until he could leave. Riddle continued to monologue and at this point, Harry wondered if he just liked the sound of his own voice. He was about to ask him when the basilisk popped up from the water like a stripper from a birthday cake, though a much more unwanted version of the two.

A sword appeared and Harry took another moment to wonder if they were deliberately trying to kill him. He didn't know how to wield a sword! Nonetheless, he grabbed the weapon and jammed the sorting hat onto his head, hoping for some advice. 

‘Hmm, what's this?’ the hat spoke directly into his head.

“No time to explain but I would really appreciate some help” Harry was a student, the hat had to help right?

‘Of course, of course. Have you tried stabbing it through the roof of its mouth?’ Harry was amazed, how utterly useless. He was just about to throw the hat off his head when it spoke again.

‘Honestly child, I'm not trying to kill you. It's the weakest part of its body, the only place where you'll be able to do any reasonable damage’ well, it was either this or let Ginny die as he ran to save his own skin. Something he already knew he wouldn't be doing.

And so he climbed up the statue of the most bigoted founder. Slashing the sword around and hoping that he wasn't about to die horribly. All the while the sorting hat whispered encouragement into his ear.

He stabbed the giant snake through the roof of its mouth and watched as it died, a burning sensation coming from his arm as he ripped the tooth impaling it out. He sluggishly climbed down, the teenage Voldemort laughing all the while at his pain. The sorting hat shouted for Fawks, speaking out loud for the first time in the chamber.

He curled up into a ball, feeling the burn spread further and further along his body. He could feel his magic as it tried to heal him, wearing itself down as it fought with his very blood. The venom of the beast becoming one with his blood and killing him in the process. It was the most painful feeling in the world, worse than anything he had ever encountered before.

And then, relief. Suddenly there was something else intertwining with his blood as well. It perfectly counteracted the venom of the basilisk. It changed him once more, though now he felt right, now he felt stronger. By the time he was coherent again the laughing had stopped. Instead, it had been replaced by wide eyes.

He stood up and regarded Riddle with hatred. Sword in his right hand, fang of a basilisk on his left, Sorting Hat on his head, and invisibility cloak on his shoulders.

He slowly walked towards the memory.

“I want you to know that you have lost,” Harry said as he crouched down, fang over his head, and ready to be brought down.

Tom Riddle, a boy that’s greatest fear was dying, looked death in its green eyes, and knew that he could not allow it to destroy him. And so, with a flick of the wand that was not his own but worked just as well, he uttered the spell that he had never finished. The last resort that he had never thought he would need but still made. 

A bright light engulfed the two and all that they were holding, leaving no witness other than a waking first year and a phoenix. Neither of which were able to explain the disappearance of the boy who lived.

In another world, somewhere far away from the first, woke a boy with a sword in his right hand, fang of a basilisk on his left, Sorting Hat on his head, and invisibility cloak on his shoulders.

In that same world, an old man picked up a diary with the name Tom M. Riddle on its spine, unaware of the dangers he would unleash on not only himself but the world as a whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was freaking out. He was in so much trouble that it was ridiculous. He should have just stabbed the stupid book instead of gloating. He should have shoved the fang into the diary and been done with it. But because he had gotten cocky, because he had been too arrogant he had allowed Riddle to cast a foreign spell with questionable effects. And now he was in bumfuck nowhere. 

Well no that was wrong, he was probably the muggle world but the point still stood. How the hell was he supposed to get to a get back? As his thoughts continued to spiral a throat clearing caught his attention.

‘If you're quite finished?’ the sorting hat asked. Harry blushed at the reminder that he wasn't alone.

“Sorry,” he mumbled embarrassedly. The hat chuckled into his head.

‘There’s no need to apologize, Mr. Potter, now I believe it's time we try to find our way back, yes? How about you ask someone what the location is,’ the hat advised calmly. Harry nodded in agreement before remembering how he was holding a sword and fang wearing a stereotypical witch hat and strange-looking cloak. That wasn't even mentioning how he was absolutely filthy.

‘Ah yes, that would be a problem now, wouldn't it? Very well, put the fang, sword, cloak, and your school robes into me. Then you’ll only be wearing your under uniform which I believe would not be as strange as anything else you currently have,’ Harry followed the hat’s instruction and then held out the hat in front of himself in uncertainty.

“That still doesn't solve what to do with you,” he told the hat. The hat opened its mouth and spoke out loud for the first time since they had gotten there.

“I’m sure that your age will help you out in this case. They will simply think you to be playing pretend” Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought. He had never had the opportunity to play pretend so he had no idea how to act but he supposed that the muggles would simply think him strange. 

He placed the hat onto his head and started walking further down the street in search of humans. He saw that a cafe was open and quickly made his way inside.

The cafe had metal seats and wooden tables. It was filled to the brim by angry and/or tired customers hoping for a morning fix as they shouted over the nose to get their orders heard. The poor employees looked absolutely swamped yet also used to such a routine. It left Harry feeling rather bad for the lot. 

He walked to the last person in the line and waited to be acknowledged. The woman turned around and looked down at him, her nose wrinkling slightly at his appearance yet still trying to keep a kind smile on her face. Harry appreciated the effort.

“Hello, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you but what city are we in?” the woman looked at him in confusion and concern but answered nonetheless.

“We’re in Hathfil City,” the woman answered in an American accent, answering which country they were in as well as the city. Harry muttered a quick thanks and then left.

‘I’ve never heard of a Hathfil City,’ the hat said in interest. Harry rolled his eyes.

“You're a hat, of course, you've never heard of a random city in America,” he sassed.

‘A hat that holds the memories of every student to walk along Hogwarts walls,’ the hat reminded. Harry stopped abruptly in surprise.

“Are you telling me that you remember every head you've ever been on? That you’ve stored all their memories?” Harry asked in astonishment.

‘Aye, I used to sit on every head that was going to be hired as staff as well. To make sure that they meant no harm to the students. Unfortunately, that rule was taken down by Headmaster Dumbledore shortly after he came into the position. He believed that it was an “affront against privacy” the old coot,’ the hat sounded slightly bitter. Harry supposed he could understand, no doubt it was one of the only things that strived off boredom when he wasn't being used to sort students.

“Did you also sit on the founders’ heads?” Harry asked in curiosity. The hat seemed to brighten.

‘I was Godric’s old traveling companion, my child. He would take me on adventures with him and ask me for advice. I would hold all his luggage too’ the hat sounded like it was smiling. 

“It must have been awful to go from seeing the world to gathering dust until you were useful again,” Harry said sympathetically. He could slightly understand, though not to the extent of the hat. He too went through adventures only to be placed back with the Dursleys until he was useful again.

‘Aye,’ the hat agreed mournfully.

“Though I can't imagine why professor Dumbledore wouldn’t sit you on new staff members' heads. Both Quirrell and Lockheart wouldn't have ever been a problem if you had checked them over!” Harry exclaimed, quickly changing the subject to something less likely to sadden the hat.

‘I’d have also gotten rid of Professor Snape if given the opportunity. Merely being a potion master does not mean that they would be a good teacher. Why, just looking into your memories of his class makes me angry!’ Harry nodded his head in agreement.

“Do you know a ton of spells?” Harry asked, finally continuing his trek down the street after far too many stares.

‘My child, I know spells that date all the way back to the founders and now,’ the hat said in pride. 

“Really? Are you allowed to teach people spells or history” Harry asked excitedly. He knew that Hermione would love to have a conversation with the hat. He also knew that she would murder he let this opportunity pass by without collecting any information.

‘As long as I do not spill secrets am allowed to say anything I wish, though I told myself long ago I would say nothing of importance until someone asked. It has been thousands of years yet not a single query. I’m a hat with all the answers but with no one to listen,’ Harry walked on without truly taking anything in, much too absorbed in the conversation now.  
“Are you trying to tell me that not a single person has asked you about anything of substance?” Harry asked dubiously.

‘Some curious first years ask me how I was made, which is, of course, a secret so I can not answer but other than a few other old balls, no. I have never met an adult to talk to me outside of a personal capacity outside of the founders,’ the hat explained. Harry really felt his heart go out to the hat, he couldn't imagine being surrounded by that much stupidity for thousands of years.

“How stupid”

‘Personally, I think that most adult wizards like to let go of common sense and so don't have a lick of it left,’ Harry smiled slightly. 

A man then shoved his way through and pushed Harry to the ground, knocking him out of his head. He looked around in disbelief. All around him were large buildings, people on strange square devices, and strange-looking cars.

Either America was more technologically advanced or something horribly wrong had happened. Something told Harry that it wasn't the first option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down some name ideas because I have absolutely no clue what to call the sorting hat.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where the fuck are we?” Harry asked in hysterics. They were currently located in an alleyway just a few feet off the street they had been walking down not even two moments before. 

‘I didn't want to tell you so in case I was wrong, but I can't feel Hogwarts' wards. At first, I had thought that it may have been the distance but now I realize that that is not the case,’ the hat sighed into his head.

“Yeah, no kidding! God, does this mean we're in the future?” Harry really wanted to break something.

‘Even if it was the future I would still be able to feel Hogwarts unless it had been destroyed. No, I doubt we’re in the future. Rather I think that Mr. Riddle may have just accidentally transported us to a different world entirely,’

“A different world? No, never mind, I already know the answer to that question. Fucking magic. How do we get back?” Harry asked desperately. The hat was silent for a few moments before finally answering.

‘I don't know,’ it said with hesitation.

“You don't know?” Harry shrieked. He cringed as he realized that he sounded rather like Aunt Petunia.

‘I only know what the people that wear me know. No one that I have ever sat upon has ever come across something like this,’ the hat sounded miffed at Harry’s shouting. 

“Sorry, sorry. Is there any way that you could come up with something though?”

‘I am unable to create. I can only hold information, not use that information to make something. It goes against my very functioning to do so,’ the hat said sadly.

“So we’re stuck,” Harry kicked a can dejectedly. 

‘I can't create anything, but you can,’ the hat said hesitantly. Harry perked up before perking right back down.

“I don't think I’m nearly smart enough to come up with a solution to a problem no one has ever even seen before,” Harry told the hat sadly, already knowing he was stuck.

‘Well not with that attitude you won't,’ the hat told Harry firmly. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“What about my wand? Riddle still has it. Oh god, Riddle’s still loose,” Harry said horrified. Even if he could come up with a way home he couldn't just leave a monster like Riddle to stay free.

‘I’m sure we’ll be able to catch him eventually, especially since we won't be leaving anytime soon,’ the hat reassured in his head.

“Have you forgotten? I don't have a wand,” Harry was getting slightly annoyed at the hat’s unwavering belief in his abilities.

‘We’ll just make a new focus for you,’ the hat tells a disbelieving Harry.

“Dear god at this rate we’ll never get home. The list of things to do is just getting longer and longer!” Harry was trying his hardest not to shout but he was this close to just chucking the hat off his head and stomping off. He resisted however because he knew that logically it wasn't the hat’s fault he was in this predicament. Plus, the hat was only trying to help.

“Fuck” Harry leaned back against the alleyway and closed his eyes. Fuck indeed.

“Okay, first things first, I need money, a place to stay, and information,” Harry said to himself. He clapped his hands together and set off out of the ally and into the unknown.

Two hours later and he was absolutely exhausted. 

He had found a library and in around 20 minutes after three different sets of conflicting directions. Then when he finally found the fucking place he was stopped once more by the computers. He eventually had to ask the librarian how to work the goddamn things before finally getting to work. 

His first set of questions were about magic, he hoped that maybe there might be some magic users out there that could help him get back home. This “google” search eventually led to the superhero phenomenon. 

That was a rabbit hole of its own and by the end of it Harry came out just a little more confused than he was before.

Luckily, money was still a thing.

Yay?

Anyhow Harry was kicked out by the second hour due to closing time but that wasn't going to stop him for long, not when he finally had a surplus of information that would help him immensely in his quest to kill Riddle and go back home.

Perhaps he could ask “superman” to help take him down? 

Harry shook the thought away. No, this was his problem to fix, he could never allow an outsider to get involved.

“So Hat? Do you have a name?” Harry asked.

‘Classified’ the hat said cheekily. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Guess I’ll just have to name you then,” Harry rolled his shoulders back and prepared himself for a long day of searching for a new home.

‘You know, I can teach you a few spells that will make muggles overlook wherever you lay claim to as your new home’ the hat suggested. Harry thought it over for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

Harry found an abandoned apartment building and knew at once that this would be his new home. It wasn't the cleanest, nor the most structurally stable, but it was empty, large, and no one lived in any of the rooms so any experiments Harry did would go unnoticed by the general populous.

All in all, it was a good choice.

“So, what’s this handy-dandy spell that’ll keep the muggles away and how do I cast it seeing as I don't have a wand?”

‘Ah, I forgot about that,’

“No shit,” Harry snapped.

‘Now now, there’s no need for that tone. We’ll just need to make you a new focus,’

“I don't know if you’ve noticed this but we are in a completely muggle part of America, I can't just go out and try finding the magical when we have no guarantee that it even exists at this point in time,”

‘Perhaps not, but we do have magical items with us that we can use to the same effect,’ the Hat reasoned. Harry paused for a moment.

“The fang?”

‘And your blood, both magical in nature’

“Is that some weird pureblood propaganda?” Harry asked suspiciously.

‘No Harry, muggle-borns have magical blood too. Maybe not magical blood that stretches out generations, but certainly magical blood in themselves. Besides, that wasn't what I was referring to in the first place. If you remember correctly it was only recently that your blood came into contact with both the Basilisk’s venom and Phoenix's tears. Both of which are highly concentrated with magic’ the Hat educated. That did sound rather legit.

Harry thought it over for a moment before finally taking off the hat and reaching into it. He pulled out the fang and put the sorting hat back onto his head.

“What now?” Harry looked down disdainfully at the fang and all it represented.

‘Now, we go inside so that everyone and their mothers don't find out that your magic,’ Harry blushed, hurrying inside at the rebuke.

Harry found a room on the third floor that was in relatively good shape. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor. He placed the fang in front of him and awaited further instruction.

‘I think we should make a pair of rings. One for each hand’ the Hat mused.

“Rings? Why not a wand? Sure it’ll be short but I’m sure it can get the job done,”

‘It’ll be more suited for rings,’ the Hat assured. Harry was doubtful but nonetheless bowed out of the fight.

“Alright then, how do I make them into rings?”

The next few hours were spent with Harry painstakingly carving out the fang with the sword of Gryffindor. 

Had anyone told Harry only a few hours ago that he would soon be trying to make small rings from the tooth of a Basilisk with only a sword to help in his carving then he’d probably look at you like you were crazy.

Because why the fuck would he do that to himself?

Desperation.

Desperation and only the words of hundreds of years old hat to go off of.

“But why couldn't I go out and get a regular knife for this?” Harry asks in frustration. The hat lowers its brim to pat Harry on the forehead in sympathy.

‘It’s all about symbolism and balance. You will be using the base of Salazar’s monster, carved from Godric’s weapon, drawn in runes made from your own blood,’ Harry supposed that it made sense, but he still pouted nonetheless. His hands were tired goddamnit!

A few days go by and progress is slow and painful.

The hat assures that it’ll make the rings more powerful.

Harry assures that he doesn’t give a fuck.

He at first fed himself by begging on the streets for money but he had to put a stop to that after the second time someone called the cops on him.

The next option was dumpster diving and Harry had been hungry enough to take it.

At the end of the first week in this new world, he finally finishes one of the rings.

“What now?” Harry asks looking in awe at the finished project. It was a little wanky and unsmooth but Harry loved it. He put so much effort into it that it was hard not to, especially since he could practically feel the magic pouring off of it.

‘Runes. You’ll need to buy or steal a very small brush’ Harry groans in despair.

Just when he thought he was at least halfway finished.

Two hours later and he was finally in possession of a really really small brush.

“Wait, how are we going to do this? You know the runes but I don't and it’s not like you can draw them out for me,” the hat pauses.

‘Fuc-’

Half a day later, one very pissed off hat and a tired preteen wizard later can confidently say that the runes were probably the worst part.

‘No, I just said that you shouldn't put a line through that’ the hat said, barely keeping it together.

“No. you. Didn't,” Harry gritted out.

‘Maybe if you just listened-’

“You know what? Time for annoying hat’s to go to the time out corner” Harry says with fake cheer as he yanks the hat off his head and skips to the corner of the room to place it down facing the wall.

“Harry I swear to Merlin himself!” the hat shouts out, saying something out loud for the first time since they had gotten there.

“I’m sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my blissfully silent brain,” Harry says smiling.

“I think you mean empty” the hat hisses out. Harry rolls his eyes and starts to open the door that leads to the hallway of the apartment building.

“Where do you think you're going!” the hat yells.

“Out!” Harry shouts back.


End file.
